1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric-powered mechanical single-plank bed or chair, and more particularly to an electric-powered mechanical single-plank bed or chair driven by a motor installed at a bed base to mechanically drive a cam to move downward, so as to produce a back-and-forth or sideway sway.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs of electric-powered beds provide a more comfortable effect when users lie down on the beds. With a high-tech ergonomic design, a large number of beds with advanced electronic designs are available in the market, and electric powered beds are no exception. There are floating beds designed according to the electromagnetic principle as shown in FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B. In other words, a magnetic plate μl is installed under a bed plank A and a plurality of electromagnetic windings B1 are installed at positions corresponding to the magnetic plate μl installed under the bed base B and the bed plank A, and the bed plank A is hanged to the hanging frame B2 of the bed base by the suspensor C. When the electromagnetic windings B1 start producing magnetic force, the magnetism produced by the magnetic force repels the magnetism of the magnetic plate μl under the bed plank A and thus produces a “floating” phenomenon. By then, an auxiliary pushing device D under the bed plank A pushes the bed plank A to move back and forth and thus the bed plank A keeps moving continuously. However, all these electromagnetic products have an arguable problem that their electromagnetic waves may or may not have adverse effects on human bodies. Since these products are driven by electromagnetic waves and the electromagnetic waves are proven to have adverse effect on human bodies, the quantity of energy directly causes brain waves and a change of organs. Although there are still arguments, nobody denies the such effects on human beings psychologically and physiologically, since the interference of these waves have already affected our body regarding the balance of electromagnetic field of the earth. Although we enjoy the convenience brought by these products, yet there exist intangible killers around us.